Love and Happiness
by Yaoke
Summary: Moments of love... [ Shounen ai / Ran + Ken / Sap / Fluff ]
1. Waking Up

**love and happiness** :: part 1

_Waking Up_

_~*~*~*~_

A slender palm caressed the velvety cheek within its reach. He did not dare to touch too long in fear of waking from this divine dream. This vision was a dream come true as his fingers slid slowly down the slightly pointed nose to rest lightly upon those soft lips. He could feel him breathing beneath his touch. He watched in rapture of the beauty before him. The normally sharp features made soft by his unconscious slumber. The beautifully pale skin that encased this man. Soft fury red tresses lay around framing its beauty and allure. Inevitably his eyes rested on one of the most stunning features that belonged to this heavenly creature. Those lips. Desire flared his action as he leaned closer to the sleeping man temptation far too great to resist. His lust demanded results as his body craved the satisfaction. The man shifted as if in offering. Not giving up the chance he leaned down, his lips bare whispers across the others. The pleasure increased by ten folds as he increased the pressure. Slowly those lips began to respond. He moaned against the slightly parted lips and they opened gradually. His hand continued to gently stroke the smooth cheek while his lips begged for more. Through then entire exchange his eyes remained open to be giving the privilege of his most craved feature. Finally a small eternity later eye lashes began to flutter and sleepy violet orbs opened slowly from the pleasure of the kiss. The sleep cleared away as clear conscious violets gazed up at him. He pulled away reluctantly panting slightly from that exchange of good mornings. "I had a dream last night." He tenderly pulled the red locks off that gamin face and tucked it smoothly behind one ear. "I dreamt that I would never see you again Ran." He leaned down and laid a chaste kiss upon the other man's forehead. He smiled against the warmth before pulling away. "I dreamt that you had changed your mind. That you didn't love me anymore. That you wanted nothing to do with me." He laid two more chaste kisses one on each cheek before he pulled away again. "But now seeing you here resting beside me…" He gently grazed the very tip of his nose with a small kiss. "I know that you won't leave me. That I was only dreaming." He laid one innocent kiss upon his lips as he pulled away for the last time and smiled. He saw his smile reflected on Ran's features. He was openly smiling back at him. His heart swelled to immense proportions. He felt light and joyful and happy. He felt as though he could barely contain his bliss within his body. 

He pulled the slender man close and held him tightly to his chest. Strong arms wrapped around his body in return as light butterfly kisses were laid anywhere Ran could reach. "I love you Ken. Always."

T.B.C...

Disclaimer: I don't own Weiß Kreuz, it's charactors, plot, etc. Entertainment purposes and no profit is made. Thank you.


	2. Simple Joys

**love and happiness **:: part 2

_Simple Joys_

~*~*~*~

He smoothed the cool shaving cream across his face covering all the areas where you could see the stubble coming in. Warming the blade underneath the running lukewarm water he watched as Ken slipped in smiling like an innocent child. His eyes remained on the half naked man walking towards him. Their eyes locked in the mirror as Ken reached forward to wrap his arms around the lanky figure. He removed the blade and moved it towards his face intending to begin the task however he was stopped. A slightly darker skinned hand now held his, which was holding the razor. Ken giggled softly as Ran rolled his eyes in the mirror before turning around. A beautiful smile settled on his lips as he watched the concentration within those eyes he's loved since he first saw them. He trusted Ken with all his heart. He knew he was safe with this man. Ken finished the task with efficiency and tenderness. Ran closed his eyes as he felt gentle fingers caressing his cheek as the blade was working on the one. Moments later a slightly wet warm wiped at his face. He opened his eyes just in time to see Ken lean forward and brush his cheek against his own. "Smooth." Ken purred into his ear as he dropped the cloth back into the sink. Ran smiled as he tightened his arms around his angel. "Thank you."

His bare slender legs swung loosely beneath him as he gazed lovingly at Ran. His head was propped up upon his hands as his eyes literally devoured the strong form he was gazing at. Ran looked absolutely adorable in that little blue apron he had on. He watched the muscle flex and relax as he flipped the pancakes. He admired the grace and efficiency that Ran always had. He loved the way the sun was shining through the window catching the red hair in its tracks. He was pulled out of his daydream as a soft kiss was bestowed upon his cheek. He smiled happily and turned towards his lover who was conveniently holding a plate full of pancakes. He patted the stool next to him and watched the older man sit and place the huge pile of hotcakes between them. The sweet maple syrup and butter sat just a small distance away. His tummy grumbled noisily and he turned a rather embarrassing shade of red as he smiled towards the man he loved. Ran only smiled sweetly at him and pushed the plate over towards Ken. Mere moments later Ken was dabbing the butter on and pouring loads of syrup onto the mound. 

Ran watched, amused by his Ken's antics to consume as much as possible. He also watched the soccer player get a small glob of the sticky stuff on his lip. Knowing he couldn't resist the temptation he leaned over and licked the syrup off fully enjoying the sweetness of Ken's lips than the maple sugar. Sparkling jade eyes turned towards him and smiled amusement written clearly across that handsome face. Smoldering emerald green eyes with slightly full red lips were beyond his control. He leaned forward as his hand reached out to grasp gently for Ken's chin turning the hungry man towards him. Honey lips met his in one swift motion and all was lost. Breakfast became cold as they hungered for something else.

~*~*~*~ 

T.B.C... 


	3. Do you trust me?

love and happiness -3-  
  
+ + + +  
  
"Do you trust me?" The single question sent confusion and pain through the younger man's body making him rigid within his lover's embrace. Those arms tightened around his slender frame as butterfly kisses were spread smoothly across the tender flesh of his neck. Ken couldn't help but sigh contendedly at his lover's administrations. His body automatically relaxed as he closed his eyes to fully focus on the sensations coursing through his body caused by the red haired man.  
  
They continued to sit comfortably within the late afternoon sun. He felt safe and secure tucked under the older man's chin basking in the love and warmth that radiated from the body wrapped around his own. He could feel the strong heart beat against his back acting like a lullaby soothing his once tortured soul. His eyes remained shut as he inhaled the unique smell that made him distinctly…him. A smile inevitably made its way across the soccer player's face brightening the entire room with it's glow and radiance. The taller man bent forward tilting slightly to the left to kiss Ken's left temple. Slowly his kisses trailed down that smooth cheek till he met the juncture of his jawline. His arms tightened around the burnette as he once more placed kisses on that neck blessing the pulse that was his life. He could barely make out the gentle movement of the ex-assasin's thumb rubbing ever so slowly across the back of his palm. He tightened his fingers that were entwined with his as he too tilted to the side. Their lips met softly and sweetly as they melted against each other. The love was clearly visible with the tenderness and care they took with each other. Reluctantly they pulled away to fill their lungs with oxygen. Deeply they searched into each other's eyes looking and finding what they knew were there. "Do you trust me Ken?" Once again that question thought Ken was his eyes narrowed slightly. "How can you ask me-" An elegant finger rested itself against his lips stopping the next word from leaving his mouth. "Do you, love?" The love was clearly there. However the pain accompained it too. Ken turned away slumping back against the solid chest behind him. He turned his eyes to the scene outside as hurt was clearly shown in his eyes. Ran however took no heed as he kissed the dark tousled hair inhaling the intoxicating smell. His right arm slipped all the way across the slender waist as the other moved to dangle at his side.  
  
"Do you trust me Ken?" The same question, the same pain and the same love. Ken slowly nodded his answer as he continued to stare out the window. "Then take this." The young soccer player turned back to reality and was greeted with a simple looking box held in his lvoer's hand. He took it carefully into his hands as his mind raced with thoughts and possiblities of what could be inside. He opened the box and a sounding click and stopped. Embraced in the bed of black velvet sat the most beautiful pair of rings he had ever seen. The simple solid silver bands shone out towards him. "Will you be mine?" Ran gently whispered as Ken stared in awe at the rings held in his hand. "Yes." He whispered back as his face lit up in pure joy and happiness as he stared at the promise bands. He watched the slender fingers took one out and gently slid the band onto Ken's ring finger. He watched as it twinkled in the warm light. Not forgetting about the other one, he tenderly withdrew the band and held Ran's left hand in his. "Will you be mine?" He turned to stare directly into tear filled violet eyes. Ran only nodded. Ken turned back around and slipped the other band on smiling with tears falling down his face. Once more, he turned within Ran's embrace to be kissed breathlessly at the older man. Like silk, like honey, like music, like satin. Like velvet, like chocolate, like air, like love. One kiss. Two hearts. One promise.  
  
+ + + +  
  
Owari  
  
+ + + +  
  
A/N: Sap Sap Sap!!!! Love the stuff. This mini series was written for LN- san. Happy Belated Birthday! *glomps* 


End file.
